This invention relates to an oral screening tool to be applied by a dentist or technician to one or more teeth of a patient for isolating the operation or treatment zone in the mouth cavity.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a tool for automatically carrying out a picking up and elimination of the liquid from water jets coming from hydrical injectors of conventional tools, sucking the water from a collection cavity which the operator adjusts each time in accordance with contingent use requirements.
The screening tool is generally flexible, and this flexibility permits the operator to reach the oral cavity without being obliged to remove any dental tool or otherwise to place it so that the patient's respiration is not hindered. The possibility of isolating spittle in the mouth cavity on the side of the dental intervention permits the dentist to operate aseptically and also to prevent medication when used to enter the patient's mouth and be swallowed.
The invention also is concerned with an improved dental treatment process using the screening tool. The present procedure requires establishing points to be bored in an elastic and waterproof sheet brought in proper position on the buccal arch, then their boring and the introduction in the correct bore of a clamp with an arched spring so as to bring its inverted fin in a retention position between the spread aside periphery of the bore. The clamp holding the sheet is then conformably fitted on the tooth. The sheet is afterwards stabilized under tension in subsequent phases by tending and fixing of its edges on the tending reliefs of a stiff frame perimetrally disposed thereabout.